


The Crime Of Love

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Tony Stark just has one question for his ex-lover: why did he kill all those people? Maybe it's better he didn't know. Serial Killer!Steve Rogers





	The Crime Of Love

The Crime Of Love

He hadn't seen the man since that day at the park. The last time they had said good bye, not their normal ‘see you later’. If he was going to be honest, he wasn’t sure he had ever wanted to see the man again, but here he was. Just on the other side of the table, he sat perfectly still, hands clasped together and smile on his face.

“Tony.” The man said, almost reverently.

Tony wanted to be sick. He looked at the door and then swallowed, stepped forward and sat down at the table across from him.

“Steve.” Tony replied softly.

The man seemed to perk up. He tried to reach forward, but the chains wouldn’t let him. The chains attached to the table, connected to his belt, connected to the floor. Steve was chained down like an animal and it hurt Tony to see him like this, but it hurt more to know he deserved it.

Deserved it because Steve had killed people. Murdered them in cold blood and Tony was here because he refused to talk about it to anyone, but Tony. Tony who had apparently broken his heart some two years before. Tony who he claimed was the reason for his murders. Tony who wanted to run out the door and never come back.

He remembered the day they met just then. Staring at Steve, he remembered the young man he had shared a table with at a small local café. Steve who had been studying for his up incoming final while Tony had been trying to hide from his overbearing soon to be ex-boyfriend. They had starting chatting, well more like bickering, because Tony had pointed out that he was doing his calculations all wrong, hence not getting the right answer.

Tony learned he had just gotten back from a three year post in Afghanistan and was just trying to get his degree now that he was back. Tony bitched and moaned about his stressful life being one of the youngest CEOs in the country, much less the world. It had started from there and somehow led here.

“What happened, Steve?” Tony whispered and the man frowned. 

“What do you mean?” Steve replied and Tony glared.

“Don’t fucking give me that, Steve. You know what I mean. Why did you call me here? Why did you do this? Those people, Steve, those innocent people.” Tony begged and Steve’s eyes seemed to hardened.

“They weren’t innocent. None of them were.” He replied coldly and Tony shivered.

This anger, this cold, dead anger was one of the reasons Tony had broken it off. He could had hot anger, anger that burned like fire and showed passion for what people were talking about, but this? This was inhuman. This anger froze the blood in your veins and made every breath seem hollow. Tony hated this more than anything else.

“What are you talking about, Steve? None of them had records, none of them had done anything wrong.” Tony demanded and Steve shook his head.

“They are not looking hard enough. They were evil, Tony. I had to.” Steve replied.

“A sixteen year old boy, Steve? He had to die too? He was a kid.” Tony snapped and Steve squeezed his hands together so hard his knuckles were white.

“He was threatening you, Tony. I had to stop him, like the others.” Steve stated and Tony felt his stomach drop.

“What?” Tony asked dumbfounded.

“All of them were a threat, every last one. I have been watching them, following them. They were planning something, I had to stop them.” Steve explained and Tony just stared.

Planning? What the hell was he going on about? Tony had seen the file, had been told what the police were looking for. Steve had been linked to twelve deaths and four more disappearances, most of them on the East Coast, but that was where the similarities stopped. They all ranged in age, race, gender, hell even social circles were all different, so what was driving Steve to kill them? He pulled out the folder they had given him and he opened it.

Steve leaned in, looking curious. God, it was that same look that dragged Tony into loving Steve in the first place. He was always curious, always ready to learn something new. Unlike Tony’s other relationships, who soon got sick of Tony teaching them new things, Steve seemed to enjoy it as much as Tony did. Sure, he didn’t learn as fast, but Tony never felt like he was talking to a wall around Steve. Now, that interest seemed so tainted and dark. Tony swallowed and slowly spread out the pictures, one by one, of the victims. When he was done, he waited and then point to the first one. It was the sixteen year old from before, smiling for the camera with sparkling green eyes.

“Why did he have to die Steve? They know he was your first kill, so why? What did he do so wrong?” Tony begged.

Begged to understand why Steve would snuff out such a young life. A life he had once fought to protect. Steve eyed the picture, eyes cold as he tapped the corner.

“He was making comments. About you. I found him on a forum, a hate forum. About you. He talked about shooting up your car or attacking you from behind. He talked about hurting you, making you suffer.” Steve stated and Tony’s mouth went dry.

“He was a kid, Steve. He didn’t know what he was talking about. He was angry because his dad had died in Iran, Steve.” Tony pleaded.

“He was a threat. I had to stop him.” Steve stated.

“And how did you do that?” Tony demanded.

“I followed him home one day. His family was out and they always left the back door open. I put him in a chokehold until he passed out and then left.” Steve stated.

Tony swallowed, he felt like he was dying of thirst. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He had to move on, this was too much to listen to. To think the arms that had always held Tony so safe had been used to kill people, innocent people, was unimaginable. The next picture was of a slightly older woman with black hair. A single mother of three, disappeared one day and was never seen again.

“What of her, Steve? Was she a threat too?” Tony whispered and he nodded.

“She was dangerous, Tony. Don’t let her face fool you, she was going to hurt you.” Steve stated.

“Steve, she had three kids. All under the age of four. She was raising them alone because her husband died. Doesn’t that mean anything?” Tony asked.

“She was conspiring with the others. I had to stop her. She was the ringleader. I thought the group would fall if she died, but they just got stronger.” Steve stated.

“Where is she, Steve? Let me bring her home, please.” He begged.

Steve looked a little sad, looked at him like a kicked puppy. He nodded his head and Tony could only sigh in relief. 

“She’s in a pond on the south side of Trenton.” Steve stated and Tony nodded.

He was quick to note that down on the pad they had given him. They knew how most died, but they had asked him to get information on the ones who were missing. The police just wanted to bring those missing home at this point. From there, they kept going, down the line of victims. Tony realized soon enough that he was out of his mind. Down the line they went, one by one, Steve explained what was going through his head and why he did it. All of them came from a forum online, a Tony Stark hate group apparently. 

Steve had stumbled across it one day out of the blue, after they had broken up. He had decided all the people in the group were threats and starting tracking them down one at a time. From there, he went after them, truly believing he was helping Tony, protecting Tony. Tony felt ill, truly ill. When they were done, Tony felt exhausted, eyes full of tears. He was crushed and he didn’t know how he would ever accept this. A hand landed on top of his own and he shuddered. Once he would have found that hand comforting, but now it just seemed cold.

“Tony, please, I did this for you.” Steve begged and Tony ripped his hand away.

“No, Steve, you did this for you! I never wanted this! I would have never asked you to do this! I liked you because you saved people, Steve!” Tony roared.

Steve looked startled, like he honestly expected Tony to thank him for what he had done. Tony shoved the pictures back in the folder with his notes and jumped to his feet. He had to get out, he had to get away, he couldn’t handle sitting in the same room as the man anymore. At one point, he had loved this man, loved him more than anything else, but now? He couldn’t even look at the man without feeling sick.

“I did this to protect you, Tony.” Steve muttered softly.

Tony looked back at him from the door, one hand on the handle out. Steve looked so sad, so desperate for Tony’s attention that he almost looked as sick as he was mentally.

“I understand, but I never asked you to do this. I would have never asked you to do this for me. Never.” Tony replied softly.

“I love you, Tony.” Steve said desperately.

Tony didn’t answer, even when Steve said it again. Instead, he faced the door and opened it, ignoring Steve’s desperate call for him to come back, to say those three words back, to not leave him. Tony ignored it all as he walked out the door, closing it shut behind him. Through the steel door, he could hear Steve howling his name. Tony just kept going, down the hall and to the detectives, handing them the folder that they had asked for, trying not to meet their eyes. He had come here, believing Steve was innocent, believing Steve hadn’t done anything wrong. He had been wrong.

Steve went to trial some months later, pleading not guilty by reason of insanity despite the obvious evidence. His lawyers claim that he is just a love struck fool, worried that his former lover was in danger by several people online. That his time in the Army had messed him up so bad he didn’t realize the threats were bogus. To Tony’s ears, it sounded like a weak defense and one that wouldn’t hold up. Tony sat in court every day, watching the trial from the back as the prosecution and defense went at it for days before finally he heard his name. Called to the stand by the prosecution, he swallowed as he met Steve’s eyes for a moment before turning his attention to the prosecutor.

“Sir, can you state you name for the court?” the man asked.

“Anthony Stark.” He replied.

“I see, tell me, Mr. Stark, what is your relation to the defendant?” he asked, pointing to Steve.

“He is my ex-boyfriend.” Tony stated, seeing Steve deflate a little.

“And how long ago did you break off this relationship?” the man asked.

“About three years ago.” Tony replied.

“And the reason for the breakup?” the man asked.

“Objection, relevance?” the defense called.

“It shows a motive, Your Honor.” The prosecutor stated.

“I will allow it.” The judge replied. 

“I decided we weren’t good for each other anymore. Both of us had our issues. I drank too much, he suffered from PTSD. It wasn’t a good combination.” Tony explained.

“I see and after you broke it off? What happened?” was the next question.

“He started to stalk me a bit. He would show up at my apartment, my office, everywhere I turned, he was there.” Tony replied.

“Did he threaten you? Scare you?” he asked.

“No, he just wanted to see me. I never felt scared of Steve.” Tony replied.

“Did you ever feel the need to go to the police?” the man asked.

“No, we were still on good terms.” Tony stated.

“But you weren’t together anymore, so why bother?” the man demanded.

“Steve was very important to me, still is. He wanted to come back, but he also agreed we needed time apart.” Tony explained.

The man looked annoyed all of a sudden.

“Did you ever fear for your life?” he demanded.

“Never, not with Steve.” Tony shot back.

“So even though he suffered from PTSD from his time in Afghanistan, you never feared him?” the man demanded.

“Steve was a soldier, did his job and came back in one piece when a lot of his friends didn’t, you tell me how you would feel after that? Steve was good and kind to me when, honestly, I was at a point in my life where I didn’t deserve it.” Tony replied coldly.

“Would you have taken him back?” Tony paused and then nodded.

“Yes, in a heartbeat.” He replied softly.

“But you didn’t?” Tony nodded again.

“He never asked and I was too scared to push it. Eventually he just left and I never saw him again. Until the police came to me that is.” Tony stated.

The man nodded, he seemed rather annoyed by something, but he was quick to step down. The defense soon got up, smelling blood in the water.

“Mr. Stark, did you or did you not have a sexual relationship with Mr. Rogers?” she asked.

“We did.” Tony replied.

“Would you say it was rather passionate? Intense?” she asked.

“Yes, we were two very intense people.” Tony stated.

“Would you say that Mr. Rogers would have given the world for you?” she asked.

“I would like to think we would have both given anything for each other.” Tony explained.

“Just yes or no answers is fine, Mr. Stark.” The woman replied.

“Yes.” Tony stated.

“So it’s safe to assume you knew this about your former boyfriend and didn’t think to check on him after the break-up?” she retorted.

He paused, eyeing her with interest. Was she trying to pin this crime on him somehow?

“I did check up on him. He was stalking me, kind of hard to not check up on him.” Tony replied.

“But then he left, is that right? And you didn’t think to look for him?” she asked.

“He was a grown man. I thought maybe he was shipped off again. I figured he would come back eventually.” Tony explained.

“Oh so you see Mr. Rogers like a dog then? Eventually going to come back to you with his tail between his legs?” she snapped.

“Objection!” the prosecution called and the judge nodded.

“Enough of that. Mr. Stark is not the one on trial here.” The judge stated.

“Yes well. Tell me, Mr. Stark, when the police approached you about Mr. Rogers, what happened?” she asked.

Tony swallowed and closed his eyes. For a moment, he saw the men at his door, dressed to the nines, their badges already out. He remembered the cold fear that filled his soul when they told him about what they believe Steve had done. Tony opened his eyes and swallowed.

“They told me about the crimes and I told them they had the wrong guy.” Tony replied.

“Why is that?” she pushed.

“Because I believed Steve would never hurt anyone of his own free will.” Tony replied.

“Do you still believe that?” she demanded.

“I don’t know.” He said finally.

“But at the time, you never thought he would? Why did that change? You sat here, singing how much you cared about him, but now you want to say that you believe differently all of a sudden?” she demanded.

“Because he told me so. Because I sat there across from him when he confessed!” Tony replied.

“No further questions, Your Honor.” She finished and Tony was quick to step down.

The entire time, Steve never took his eyes off him, even as he left. Tony left the court completely, unable to even think about staying. He went home that night and curled in a ball. The next day, Steve would testify and Tony wasn’t sure he was ready.

Tony was in court the next day when Steve took the stand. Sitting there, as pretty as a picture, Tony felt his heart skip a beat. He never got over how beautiful Steve was, even all these years later. They went through the starting questions and then the defense got serious.

“Tell me, Mr. Rogers, what does Mr. Stark mean to you?” she asked.

“He means the world to me, always has.” He replied sweetly, eying Tony’s place in the back of the court.

“And you would have done anything for him?” she asked and he nodded.

“Anything he asked of me.” Steve stated.

“Even kill?” she asked and he paused.

“Yes, if he asked.” Steve stated simply.

“Why is that? He broke your heart, left you behind, why are you so attached to him?” she asked and Steve chuckled.

Tony shuddered and closed his eyes. That chuckle was so warm and smooth. Tony had always loved it.

“Tony told me once how scared he was of other people, how he hated people to be near him, yet he allowed me to touch him, hold him and love him. He trusts me and that means the world to me.” Steve explained.

“So for you, protecting Mr. Stark was very important?” she asked.

“Absolutely.” Steve nodded.

“And you did protect him, isn’t that right?” the woman asked.

“Yes, I’d like to think so.” Steve stated.

“And if you thought a threat was coming for Mr. Stark’s life, you would have stopped it, correct?” she demanded.

“Of course, in a heartbeat.” Steve said seriously.

He was getting that cold look in his eyes again and Tony shuddered.

“No further questions.” She sat down and the prosecutor got to his feet.

“Mr. Rogers, you’re not a stupid man right?” he asked.

“I would think not, no.” Steve chuckled.

“Then you know the difference between right and wrong?” he asked and the defense got to her feet.

“Objection!” she yelled.

“Sustained. Watch yourself.” The judge warned.

“Mr. Rogers, even if someone is considered a threat, in your training, you were taught not to attack unless provoked, correct?” he asked.

“That is correct, yes.” Steve said.

“So you know better than to attack first?” he asked and Steve nodded.

“Yes, that is correct.” He said again.

“No further questions, Your Honor.” The man sat down and Steve was called off the stand.

The day continued on and then it was time. The jury was sent away and Steve was taken away, Tony stepped outside. It only took about an hour for them to come back and as he entered the room, Tony knew. He closed his eyes and listened as they said guilty for all charges. As Steve was locked back up, Steve looked his way and their eyes met. Even as he was led away, Steve mouthed to him and it was the last thing he saw before Steve was gone. 

‘I love you.’ Steve mouthed and Tony was shattered.


End file.
